There is a tendency that recent electronic devices are gradually reduced in size so that they can be easily carried. Furthermore, users require more functions. In order to meet the requirements of the users, the electronic devices are being developed to perform more functions. In order to carry the devices for a long term and also receive various contents, a battery supplying electric power to the electronic devices must have an excellent performance. One of the batteries developed in line with the needs is air-metal batteries. The air-metal batteries are advantages in that they can supply a higher voltage and have a high energy density and a great discharge capacity, as compared with common manganese batteries and common alkali-manganese batteries.
In general, batteries can perform their own functions at a certain temperature or higher. This because if temperature is low, the activation ability of internal materials of the battery is low, with the result that the performance of the battery to generate electricity is sharply reduced.
Accordingly, there is a need for a technique for maintaining the temperature of internal materials of a battery within activation temperature ranges in order for the battery to exhibit its performance even at certain temperature conditions.